Bellossom Busters
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Co written with Yoshizilla-Fan. Now featuring TheRunawayGuys and Game Grumps as the nefarious Runaway Grumps! When something's strange... in Seaside Hill... who you gonna call?
1. A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far Away

_Somewhere extremely dark and gloomy…_

_"Is everything set?"_

_"Yes, my lord. This entire area is now under your complete control."_

_"Good. No one will ever suspect a thing. Teeheehee…"_

* * *

**Co-written By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus and Yoshizilla-Fan  
**

Arceus murmured as he was looking at the planet from high in the white, puffy sky, overlooking things as his personal assistant R.O.B. came over to inspect.

"Something wrong, Lord Arceus?" The completely grey colored robot asked in a robotic monotone voice, moving his robotic arms about.

Arceus sighed as he closed his eyes, tilting his head down. "Yes… I sense a great evil that can't be stopped by normal means…" He shook his head as he moaned. "Oh, if only I didn't allow Petey Piranha to have a month long break fishing with Big The Cat…"

"What about Dry Bowser?" R.O.B. commented as he blinked.

Arceus frowned as he turned to R.O.B., shaking his head as his eyes were open. "He's off in the Lylat System. Someone or something needs to go deal with this problem, but I just have no idea who…" He trailed off as he closed his eyes, hoping to signal someone or something.

* * *

**Bellossom Busters**

Things seem to be quite fine in the Sonic Universe's Station Square, where our unlikely group of heroes were munching on some pizza made by Silver The Hedgehog and Toadette, who were both working.

"This pizza tastes flat." Waluigi commented as he held a slice of pepperoni pizza, glancing at it as he was sitting at the green table closest to the window.

Lilligant adjusted her new, blue colored hat. "Do you guys think this hat would look good?"

"What is it for?" Relicanth asked, being the friendly old man of the group.

Whimsicott nodded her head as she sipped her soda. "Yeah. You haven't exactly told us what it was for."

Lilligant giggled as she clapped her leaves together. "Oh, well, I was planning on heading to Hoenn so I can go to Lilycove City to participate in the Grand Festival!"

Waluigi scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "What would possess you to do that?" He grumbled as he bit into his third pepperoni pizza slice.

Lilligant growled as she slapped Waluigi across the face. "Oh, shut up! You don't know anything about how to have a good time!"

As Waluigi grumbled while rubbing his sore right cheek, a bright flash suddenly engulfed everything, with things returning to normal several minutes afterwards. Everyone looked at each other awkwardly, as if things have been reset.

"What the hell happened?" Waluigi mumbled as he looked around, looking at everyone. "Where the hell am I? And who the hell are you?"

"I could ask you the same question." Whimsicott peeped as she folded her brown, stubby arms. "But I have a feeling that we're connected to each other. Somehow." She frowned as she sighed, shaking her head.

Relicanth cleared his throat. "Well, I don't know about you young folk, but I'm going to head back to my Soggy Pretzel stand in Seaside Hill."

"Seaside Hill?" Lilligant gasped as she placed her leaves on her face, squealing joyfully. "Ooh, I never been there before!"

Toadette rubbed the back of her head. "I can't really recall why I'm asking you guys this, but maybe you should go there."

"Yeah. It sounds like a pretty fun place," Silver commented as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Waluigi stood up as he pounded his chest with his left hand. "Yeah. That sounds like a great plan. In fact… let's go, guys!"

Lilligant, Whimsicott, and Relicanth all looked at each other, nodding their heads as they followed Waluigi out of the Pizza Hut, with none of them paying as it caused Toadette and Silver to get in trouble with Vector The Crocodile, who was pissed.

* * *

Later on, the group of four characters headed west, making it to the westernmost point of the city as they took an orange colored water ferry that lead them towards the western direction, where Seaside Hill normally lied. As they got closer, things got completely dark and foggy, making things hard to see as the ferry crashed into ruins of a formerly standing white and red temple. The group got off the boat as they walked on the craggy coast, heading west as they left the ferry behind to sink into the disturbingly murky waters, the gang going up a dark grassy hill.

"So, this is Seaside Hill, eh?" Waluigi grumbled as he rubbed his pointy chin with his right hand. "It's kinda…"

"Dark." Relicanth pointed out as he floated above the gras.

Whimsicott trembled as she stuck close to the group. "It feels spooky."

"And it's stinky too. _Eww!_" Lilligant exclaimed as she shuddered, holding her leafy arms together.

Finally, the gang reached the top of the grassy hill as they looked ahead, all of them being in shock at what they were seeing.

"Oh no…!" Lilligant gasped in horror as she placed her leafy hands over her mouth.

"Goodness gracious, what happened here!?" Relicanth added as his jaw literally dropped.

"**Dear God!**" Waluigi exclaimed as he stumbled back, his eyes widened with horror.

"_It's horrible!_" Whimsicott added as she whimpered, shaking her head.

The sight before them was completely devastated, with nothing but statues and pictures of Bellossom everywhere, the temples that formerly stood exploding as they fell, with a new Bellossom statue erecting itself immediately afterwards. The sign in front of them read in big bold, green letters 'Welcome To Bellossom Land'.

"What kind of madness is this!?" Waluigi exclaimed as he tucked down his purple cap, his mustache drooping.

Whimsicott was at a loss for words as she tugged onto Lilligant. "It's… so cute, it's horrifying!"

Relicanth tilted his head up as he felt a strong gusty presence, hearing a loud sound. "Look! Up there!"

A giant black helicopter with various cute pictures of Bellossom on them revealed its bright yellow lights on the group, its propellers spinning extremely fast.

"Computer Security Helicopter has found potential target. Searching for signs of blossoms." The copter stated in a monotonic female foice.

"Ack!" Waluigi exclaimed as he was forced to close his eyes from the brightness.

"Eep!" Lilligant and Whimsicott screamed as they tightly held onto each other.

Relicanth shook his head as he felt the bright yellow light shine on his face. "**My face!** _My face…_"

The helicopter continued buzzing in the air. "Warning! Subjects have no trace of Bellossom in them! New goal: Bring them to the daisy mines."

"Hey!" Waluigi exclaimed as he shook his right fist at the helicopter. "I have a dang ass Bridal Boutique that's legitimately **denouttaden!**"

"Referencing TheRunawayGuys and Game Grumps is not acceptable. Come with me." The helicopter retorted as it opened its door hatches automatically.

Lilligant gulped as her eyes began to fill up with tears. "Maybe now is a good time to…" She then screamed as she tossed her leafy arms in the air, heading back to the east. "RUNAWAY!"

Whimsicott screamed as she fell flat on her face, looking up as she scowled. "Hey! Get back here, weird plant girl!"

Relicanth watched Lilligant run into the murky water, murmuring as he turned back to the helicopter. "Maybe we should all follow her lead."

"But we'll look like pansies!" Waluigi exclaimed as he moved his arms about angrily.

Relicanth sighed as he shook his head at Waluigi. "Because looking like cowards really is concerning right now, is it?"

"It is in regards to this stupid copter!" Waluigi retorted as he pointed at the helicopter.

The helicopter started speaking up again. "My patience has worn thin. Will use lethal force in T-Minus 10 seconds." Suddenly, a huge amount of missiles were aimed at Waluigi, Relicanth, and Whimsicott.

"I want my mommy..." Whimsicott piped out as she began crying, trembling behind Relicanth.

"Aw crap." Waluigi gulped as things looked helpless for him, Relicanth, and Whimsicott.


	2. T Minus Run For Your Friggin' Life

Waluigi and Relicanth quickly thought about what to do as the helicopter aimed it's missles at them while Whimsicott continued crying in fear.

"Seriously, let's follow Lilligant." Relicanth suggested. "Would you rather get obliterated by those missles?"

Waluigi looked up, then back at Whimsicott, who wouldn't stop crying and whimpering in fear. "I told you, I don't want to look like a coward to this stupid copter above us!"

"T-Minus 5 seconds." the copter stated.

"Got a better idea?" Relicanth shouted.

Waluigi sighed as he ran after Lilligant, with Relicanth and Whimsicott following behind as the missles fired and started following the three of them as they ran right behind Lilligant into the murky water. The missles simply exploded as the helicopter scanned the area, not tracking them anywhere. "Subjects have escaped. New goal: Find them!" the helicopter spoke in it's monotonic female voice as it started hovering around, searching for Waluigi, Relicanth, Whimsicott and Lilligant.

Meanwhile, the four of them were all swimming underwater, being unable to see a thing as they all popped out of the water's surface.

"So what now?" Waluigi grumbled.

Whimsicott looked back at Seaside Hill, seeing that the helicopter was still out there. "We should of just gotten on the helicopter like they wanted."

"And get taken hostage?" Lilligant mentioned. "No way! I'd rather be right here!"

"Hey! Just tell us what we do now!" Waluigi exclaimed.

Relicanth looked out to the ocean and the foggy skies, and saw an island off the coast of the mainland. "Head for that island."

Lilligant noticed this island through the thick fog. "Are you sure?"

Relicanth nodded. "Yes. We'll probably be safe there."

Waluigi, Lilligant and Whimsicott were all in favor as the four of them headed towards the island, getting away from the helicopter, which continued searching for them.


	3. And We're The Runaway Grumps!

"So, does this island have anything?" Waluigi asked as he, Lilligant, and Whimsicott followed Relicanth through the island, which was populated with even more wrecked ruins of the former red and white temples of Seaside Hill's Ocean Palace Zone.

Relicanth growled as he turned his head back. "How the hell should I know? I just pinpointed that we should be here." He remarked, turning his head back to the front.

"Yeah, but I don't think we'll be safe on this island..." Lilligant pinpointed as she touched her two leaves together.

Whimsicott was trembling, holding her stubby brown arms together as she nodded in agreement. "I agree... m-maybe we s-should turn back..." She whimpered, being innocently pathetic.

As they reached the island, they came across a giant, angry blue Gyarados. The group screamed in shock as a more vibrant colored Lumineon leapt out of the fog, firing an Ice Beam at the Gyarados' face. The Gyarados roared angrily as it replied with a Hyper Beam, but the Lumineon circled around the gigantic dragon beast, firing several more ice beams as it as the Gyarados was then completely frozen. The Lumineon then gently blowed on the frozen Gyarados, causing it to fall back into the water, where it sunk to the bottom.

"That should take care of that freak," The Lumineon stated in a feminine voice, turning to the group. "Are you guys all right?"

Relicanth nodded his head as he was quite astonished. "Certainly. Thanks for saving us, Ms. Lumineon."

The Lumineon chuckled as she shook her head, closing her eyes. "Oh, where are my matters? I'm Lume, Lume The Lumineon."

Awkward silence as Lume The Lumineon gulped, feeling that things might not have gone the way as they should.

"A Lumineon named Lume." Waluigi grunted as he folded his lanky arms together, scoffing as he shook his head. "Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus' creativity meter has just hit rock bottom."

"No kidding." Lilligant added as she placed her right leaf on her face.

"Don't you mean _Bikini Bottom?_" Whimsicott joked as she giggled, stopping as she sighed, with everyone looking at her awkwardly.

Lume shook her head as she tried to get the main point across. "We can break the fourth wall later! Right now, things are in a tight spot!" She panted as she cleared her throat, opening her eyes. "Anyway, I just broke out of Bellossom's prison. We gotta fix this mess."

"Well, tell us what happened." Relicanth asked as he was floating in the air, as was Lume.

Lume nodded her head as she started off, with the group getting closer to her. "Seaside Hill was once a nice, colorful place, where the sun shined its brightest, and everyone from everywhere came to enjoy the racing action, as well as catch a few waves and rays." She then frowned as she had a distressed look on her face. "Until came along Nintendo, the king of cashing in on rehashes and nostalgia, who wanted to get rid of Seaside Hill's unique charm to make room for one of their many overused characters. In turn, they went with Bellossom, who they can use to exploit her cuteness and nostalgia bound attributes, thus..." She then revealed pictures of the transformed Seaside Hill, of which was now Bellossom Land. "This mess was created..."

Waluigi rubbed his chin as he nodded. "So, basically speaking, this is why this place is a dump?"

"In a word, yes." Lume corrected as she nodded her head. "But that's not the worse part..."

Suddenly, loud laughter was heard as they group looked around, frightened. Lilligant and Whimsicott both whimpered as they held onto each other.

"I'm scared!" Lilligant exclaimed.

Whimsicott nodded her head in agreement as she began crying. "M-me too..."

Suddenly, five human figures popped out right in front of them, causing the group to gasp, as they recognized them.

"Hey I'm **Grump**!" The first man shouted, having shaggy hair.

"I'm **Not So Grump**!" The second man exclaimed, having a bear.

"And we're the **GAME GRUMPS**!" They both shouted in unison.

Lilligant gasped as she recognized the two immediately. "_Arin Hanson!? Jon Jafari!?_"

"And it's not just those two!" Whimsicott added as she pointed at the other three guys. "Look! There's another Jon, Emile, and Tim!"

"What's up guys, it's **Chuggaconroy**!" Exclaimed the third boy, who was the youngest of the group.

"Hey everyone, I'm **ProtonJon**." The fourth man stated, wearing glasses.

"Hello everybody this is **NintendoCapriSun**!" Said the fifth and final man, being the oldest of the bunch.

"And we're the Runaway Guys!" The trio stated in unison as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"But, while we may be two seperate groups in real life..." ProtonJon stated.

"Now, we're teaming up to take you down!" NintendoCapriSun reaffirmed, folding his arms.

Arin, also known as Egoraptor, nodded in agreement as he pointed at the heroic group. "Yeah, and it took us a long time to think of a name..."

"So we went with the best top 10 favorites, and we legitimately thought this name was good." Jon, aka JonTron, re attributed as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Yeah! For this fanfic only, we're now _**The Runaway Grumps**_!" Chuggaconroy exclaimed as he raised his hands in the air.

Waluigi sighed in annoyance as he lowered his eyes. "The Runaway Grumps? Are you kidding me?"

"Looks like Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus really lost his creativity track." Lilligant pointed out innocently.

Lume sighed in annoyance as she rolled her eyes. "Well, this is just great. Now we have to beat these butt heads to even have a chance of getting off this island."

"Maybe if we just stand here long enough, they'll leave." Whimsicott suggested as she raised her right hand.

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later on the dot, everyone ended up staring angrily at Whimsicott, who blushed in embarrassment as she meekly shrugged, with ProtonJon, Chuggaconroy, NintendoCapriSun, Egoraptor, and JonTron laughing in their faces.

"Well, this plan didn't work out as you planned," Relicanth bluntly confirmed to Whimsicott.

"Okay, maybe I miscalculated." Whimsicott apologized, looking down.

Lilligant groaned as she held her leaves together. "I don't think they're leaving any time soon..."

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he got into a fighting position. "Great, we're gonna have to fight our way through, huh?"

"I'm afraid so." Lume added as she got her special attack raised, having sipped some Calcium she stored underneath her right, butterfly like wing.

"I hope your bodies are ready for this," Relicanth reassured the group as they went head on with the Runaway Grumps, who laughed it up as they also collided heads with the heroic group.

NEXT TIME ON THE RUNAWAY GRUMPS:

Waluigi vs. ProtonJon!

Relicanth vs. NintendoCapriSun!

Lilligant vs. Egoraptor!

Whimsicott vs. Chuggaconroy!

Lume The Lumineon vs. JonTron!

**What will happen!?** Find out on the next episode of... _Dragonball Z!_

_...Put that in, Barry._


	4. Looks Like The Runaway Grumps Blast Off!

Waluigi, Relicanth, Lilligant, Whimsicott and Lume the Lumineon were all still on the island, face to face with Runaway Grumps ProtonJon, NintendoCapriSun, Egoraptor, Chuggaconroy, and JonTron.

"Oh boy...here we go." Whimsicott claimed as she, the other four unlikely partners and the Runaway Grumps clashed, with Waluigi throwing Bob-ombs at ProtonJon, Relicanth firing Water Gun at NintendoCapriSun, Lilligant using Petal Dance against Egoraptor, Whimsicott using Razor Leaf against Chuggaconroy, and Lume using Bubblebeam against JonTron.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the helicopter from before detected the activity that was going on in the island far away due to its intensity as it flew closer to the island.

Meanwhile, the five unlikely heroes were getting tired as the Runaway Grumps didn't seem to break a sweat.

"You cannot beat us that easily." Egoraptor stated.

"Yeah. Cause we're the Grump Quintet!" JonTron stated.

"But I thought you were the Runaway Grumps!" Lilligant pointed out.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Egoraptor mentioned. "But yes. Our mistake."

Suddenly, the helicopter from before finally made its way to the island, detecting the group of Pokemon and Waluigi as well as the Runaway Grump group.

"The actual presence of TheRunawayGrumps is entirely unacceptable!" the helicopter exclaimed in its monotonic female voice.

"Oh not again!" Whimsicott cried as she hid behind Lilligant, whimpering in fear.

Lume gasped as the copter approached the island. "It's one of Bellossom's security copters! How'd it find us?"

"Probably from all the action during that stupid Grump battle!" Waluigi stated.

"It wasn't stupid! It was 5% juice!" NintendoCapriSun pointed out.

Everyone else looked at him with an odd expression.

"You know...because...oh never mind!" he exclaimed.

"TheRunawayGrumps is completely unacceptable in this fanfic, regardless of the fanfic's writing style! Bring them to the daisy mines!"

"Make us!" Chuggaconroy exclaimed.

A huge amount of missiles were then aimed at each of the Runaway Grumps.

"Oh Grump! Run!" Egoraptor shouted as he and the other Grumps ran off.

"Resistance is futile!" the helicopter exclaimed as it followed the Runaway Grumps off the island, leaving Waluigi, Relicanth, Lilligant, Whimsicott and Lume on the island.

"Yay they're gone!" Whimsicott happily exclaimed as she and Lilligant happily hopped together in excitement.

"Well that was rather lucky." Waluigi stated.

"Yeah. For us. Not for them." Relicanth corrected him.

"We still need to find a way to defeat Bellossom and Nintendo and save Seaside Hill!" Lume reminded them.

"Oh yeah. We forgot." Whimsicott bluntly stated, tilting her head down in disappointment.

"Yeah." Lilligant agreed.

"Oh get a grip, you two!" Relicanth encouraged them. "Lume seems to know everything that's happened here. She can be a big help to us."

"Really? Yay!" Whimsicott exclaimed, happy hopping with Lilligant once more, causing the rest of the group to roll their eyes.

Waluigi sighed as he crossed his arms. "We're gonna be here for a while, arn't we?"

Relicanth and Lume both nodded in agreement, much to Waluigi's impatience.


	5. Theme Song Verse 1

_Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do..._

_When there's something strange, in Seaside Hill... who you gonna call?_

_Bellossom Busters!_

_When there's something weird, and you need a hand, you you gonna call?_

_Bellossom Busters!_

_Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do..._

_I ain't afraid of no Bellossom!_

* * *

"Zzzz..." Lilligant loudly snored as she was snoozing away. "Silly..."

"What is up with this plant chick?" Lume The Lumineon asked as she gawked at Lilligant sleeping on the job.

"I don't know. How long as she been sleeping?" Whimsicott asked as she looked at a snoozing Lilligant with the rest of the group, her stubby brown hands up to her face.

Waluigi sighed in annoyance as he folded his arms. "Too damn long, that's what." He then approached the sleeping Lilligant, screaming in her face. "GET UP!"

Lilligant screamed as she shook her head, moving her leaves about. "What!? What happened? I'm up now." She clarified.

Relicanth sighed as he shook his head. "Oh, to be young and naive again." He then not only got awkward looks from everyone, but corrected himself as he cleared his throat. "Hold the phone, I was never naive."

Waluigi, Relicanth, Lilligant Whimsicott and Lume the Lumineon wondered where to go next as they headed westward, hoping that the copter wouldn't come back for them.

"We could simply go and head into Seaside Hill," Lume suggested as she went through the destroyed ruins of the Ocean Palace.

"But, t-there's guards everywhere!" Lilligant and Whimsicott both exclaimed as they trembled, holding onto each other.

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. "Look, at least we lost those dumb Let's Players. Now we just have to kick Bellossom's butt."

Suddenly, as the group approached a cliff overlooking the rest of the ruined red and white palaces, a giant rainbow colored warp appeared before them.

"Hey, it's a warp!" Whimsicott exclaimed as she pointed at it.

"Should we go in?" Lilligant asked as she held her leaves together.

Relicanth shrugged as he shook his head. "I don't see why not."

As the group prepared to run into the warp, Waluigi realized something, stopping the group.

"Wait a minute! **HALT!**" Waluigi exclaimed as he jumped in front of the group, waving his hands about.

Lume gave Waluigi an odd look. "What's up? Does that take us to a lost spider pit from 1933?" She remarked bluntly.

"No, but close enough." Waluigi pinpointed as he turned around, moving his hands about as he explained while breaking the fourth wall. "Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus is finishing up this chapter here, which means Yoshizilla Fan gets to decide where to drop us." He then folded his arms as he rolled his eyes. "Knowing him, he'll probably dump us off somewhere stupid like the middle of nowhere or a spaceship bound for the sun!"

"And what do you suggest we do, then?" Relicanth asked as he floated a bit higher above the ground.

Waluigi rolled his left hand about as he cleared his throat. "As stupid as it is and as much as I may end up regretting it..." He let out an annoyed sigh, opening his eyes, "I suggest we turn around and give Bellossom another chance."

As the group decided that Waluigi's word seemed true, they turned around, only to be greeted by Pokemon's Bianca from Black and White 2, much to their horror as she was extra gassy, noticeably wearing white tight jeans to boot.

"Hiya!" Bianca greeted as she giggled, waving at the group as they all freaked out a bit, "The author said that this needed more Pokemon references!" Her stomach grumbled as she giggled, placing both of her hands on her big butt. "Ooh, those bean burritoes finally touched down! I'll let you guys have a first experience!" She then turned around, revealing her butt.

The group protested as they waved their hands and shook their heads, but sadly it was too late as Pokemon's Bianca farted loudly, her deep pitched, tuba like, brown staining burst of flatulence strong enough to push the group through the rainbow colored warp. Bianca then turned her head around, gasping as she let out another deep pitched poot in shock, to see that the Bellossom Busters weren't there.


	6. Let's Rip Off Ghostbusters Even More

_Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do..._

_ If you're seeing things, going through the dark... who can you call?_

_ Bellossom Busters!_

_ An invisible Gloom, sleeping in your room... who you gonna call?_

_ Bellossom Busters!_

_ Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do..._

_ I ain't afraid of no Bellossom!_

* * *

As Waluigi, Relicanth, Lilligant, Whimsicott and Lume travelled through the rainbow colored warp pipe, they eventually landed in New York City.

"Where are we now?" Whimsicott asked.

"Well, from the look of it, we're in New York City." Waluigi mentioned.

"I wonder why..." Relicanth stated.

Then, Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler and Winston Zeddemore appeared before them.

"Who are you guys?" Lilligant asked.

"We're the Ghostbusters." Peter told them.

"We sent you here because we heard you were having a ghost problem." Raymond.

"I KNEW IT!" Waluigi blurted out, enraged. "I knew the author would send us somewhere stupid! But for a stupid reason and an idea that's too related to what the plot parodies? That's just an unfortunate bonus!"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have a ghost problem. We have a Bellossom problem." Lume told them.

"Isn't Bellossom a ghost?" Winston asked.

"No she's not!" Relicanth mentioned. "She's a grass skirt and flower wearing Pokemon, who took over Seaside Hill!"

"I told you that you were looking at it wrong!" Winston complained to the other three Ghostbusters.

"Hey! I just thought of something!" Whimsicott claimed. "If we get sent elsewhere, it would keep us from our mission of stopping Bellossom and saving Seaside Hill!"

"I think that's exactly what Bellossom wanted! I think the Ghostbusters are working for her!" Lilligant claimed.

"What's she talking about?" Raymond asked Peter.

"I don't know." Peter admitted.

"Let's just get back to Seaside Hill before this makes any less sense!" Waluigi stated.

Suddenly, a rainbow colored warp pipe appeared before them.

"Never mind! Let's get out of here!" Lilligant suggested.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Whimsicott stated.

"All right!" Relicanth stated.

"Let's go!" Lume stated.

"Sure hope Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus doesn't send us somewhere that's not Seaside Hill just because he wanted Yoshizilla-Fan to keep us from there..." Waluigi hoped as the Bellossom Busters went into the new rainbow colored warp.


	7. And You Thought It Was A Running Joke

A female Cherubi came up to Bellossom's private office as she cleared her voice, somewhat trembling. "Your Petal Dancingness... we have no signs of the intruders..." She stated, gulping.

Bellossom turned around, tapping her stubby green arms together as she smiled, sitting in a black, spinning throne. "Good... good... now we can finally make the daisy mines a reality." She commented, evilly chuckling.

"Wait, it was fake this whole time?" The Cherubi asked as she squinted.

Bellossom sighed as she narrowed her eyes at the Cherubi. "Well of course it was, you dolt, I was bluffing! We don't have the resources to make it properly!"  
"Well, your rotten cuteness, how are gonna do it?" Cherubi asked again as she blinked.

Bellossom giggled as an evil thought came to her mind. "_Leave It To Beaver..._" She then cackled evilly as Cherubi stood there, blinking.

* * *

"I knew it. Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus did ditch us in the middle of nowhere." Waluigi grumbled in annoyance as he folded his arms, sighing loudly as he closed his eyes. "Why did I agree to be in this story...?"

The Bellossom Busters somehow ended up exactly in the middle of nowhere, as there was nothing but pure whiteness surrounding them.

Lume shook her head as she flapped her giant, butterfly like wings. "Okay, now that we're all awaken from that fall, we have to find out where we are. Since we have no idea what's around here, we're going as a group in case of mutants, monsters, rapid carnivores, lawyers, and insurance salesmen." She stated, willing to lead the group.

"B-but... I like insurance salesmen!" Lilligant exclaimed as she waved her leafy arms.

"That's not the point!" Lume snapped back in annoyance as she sighed, heading westward. "Just follow me. I'm sure we'll get somewhere."

And so, the group headed towards the west, not knowing that someone, or rather something was stalking them.

* * *

"Hey Arin," JonTron asked as they were still in the murky waters of Bellossom Land. "How come we haven't gotten lucky enough to find those busters yet?"

Arin patted Jon on the back. "Don't worry, we will." He then turned around, calling out to Chugga. "Yo Emile, did you spot anything yet?"

"No, I haven't." Chugga stated as he shrugged, shaking his head. "I guess we're missing them."

"D'oh." Tim added as the group chuckled, sighing afterwards.

"How come I didn't get to have any lines before?" ProtonJon asked as he folded his arms in annoyance. "It's just not right."

* * *

Back with our heroes in the vast space of pure whiteness...

"Did you hear something?" Whimsicott asked as she stayed close to Relicanth.

"No." Waluigi, Relicanth, and Lume all commented.

Lilligant gulped as she touched her two leaves together. "Do you think there's something following us?"

"No." Waluigi, Relicanth, and Lume all commented.

"Is that all you can say?" Lilligant and Whimsicott both asked as they were getting rather annoyed.

"No." Waluigi, Relicanth, and Lume all commented.

Lilligant sighed as Whimsicott shook her head, with the group continuing to press onward.

"Well, I'm gonna check." Whimsicott remarked as she turned around, spotting a strange, glowing yellow hat. "_Ooh_, shiny!"

Relicanth sighed as he turned around, shaking his head at Whimsicott. "Put that crown back where you found it, Whimsicott!"

"No! It's mine now!" Whimsicott exclaimed as she tucked down her cap, shaking her head.

Suddenly, much to the group's surprise, another rainbow colored warp appeared.

"Well, what do you know." Lume commented as her eyes widened.

Waluigi grumbled as he moved his arms about. "Do we have to go into yet another warp? My head still hurts from the last one..."

"Yes!" Lume exclaimed as she turned back to Waluigi, nodding her head. "We have to go into the warp, it's the only way we'll ever get to Seaside Hill and stop Bellossom!"

"Well, okay, let's go." Waluigi commented as he shrugged, the five going into the rainbow warp.

The group then popped up in front of a giant red curtain.

"Where are we?" Lilligant asked as she hugged Waluigi.

Relicanth looked up, taking notice of the background. "Looks like a play is starting."

"Let's wait and see." Lume pinpointed.

Suddenly, the red curtains revealed themselves, with the title appearing in strange bold lettering, with the 'play' in question being...

...Super Mario Brothers 3.

All of the characters gasped in shock as Whimsicott fainted, with Lilligant the most devastated.

"Oh no! We died and gone to hell!" Lilligant exclaimed in horror as she shook her head, crying out. "_**AHHHH...!**_"

* * *

Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine were playing chess on the second Death Star, with Palpatine placing his right hand on his face.

"Something wrong, master?" Darth Vader asked as he folded his arms together.

Palpatine glanced back up at Vader as he slowly nodded his head. "I sense... a disturbance in the force..." He commented, shaking his head as they resumed their game of chess.

* * *

"_**...AHHHH!**_" Lilligant screamed in horror as she woke up, placing her leaves on her face.

Relicanth sighed as he turned around, rolling his eyes at Lilligant. "You were sleeping again, Lilligant... You're pathetic." He then shook his head at Whimsicott. "And put that crown back where you found it, Whimsicott!"

"No! It's mine now!" Whimsicott exclaimed as she tucked down her cap, shaking her head.

Lilligant looked around, confused as she recognized the scene going on before her. "Huh...? What?"

Suddenly, much to the group's surprise, another rainbow colored warp appeared.

"Well, what do you know." Lume commented as her eyes widened.

"This is familiar to that nightmare I just had...!" Lilligant thought to herself as her eyes widened, her leafs on her face.

Waluigi grumbled as he moved his arms about. "Do we have to go into yet another warp? My head still hurts from the last one..."

"Yes!" Lume exclaimed as she turned back to Waluigi, nodding her head. "We have to go into the warp, it's the only way we'll ever get to Seaside Hill and stop Bellossom!"

"**WAIT!** Don't go into that warp!" Lilligant exclaimed as she bounced about, panting as she was sweating nervously, waving her leafy arms at the other four. "This is just like my dream! That warp leads to hell itself! We can't go in!"

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone home?" Waluigi taunted as he banged his right fist onto Lilligant's head. "Think, McFly, think! We can't just stay here in the middle of nowhere, and it's not even the one from Courage the Cowardly Dog!"

Whimsicott shook her head at Lilligant as she moved her stubby brown arms about. "Lilligant, don't be such a big fat baby and go into the mysterious warp that could very lead to your ultimate death."

"Yeah, come on Lil. Peer pressure." Relicanth added.

Lilligant turned her head away as she folded her leaves together, closing her eyes. "_No! Absolutely not!_ I'm not going in! You will never take me back to Super Mario Bros. 3!"

Waluigi groaned in annoyance as he placed his right palm on his face. "We have to do something or this stupid fanfic will go nowhere."

Lume rolled her eyes. "I'll handle this." She stated as she approached Lilligant, a devious smirk on her face.

* * *

A few minutes involving duct taping later...

Lilligant was completely tied up in duct tape as she tried squirming free, but failed. "Mmmeh me mo!"

"Nice work, Lume." Relicanth commented Lume as he patted her on the back. "Now, shall we take our leave?"

Lume nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, let's before this story gets any more boring."

"I hope it's nowhere stupid." Waluigi muttered as they all went into the warp, with Whimsicott pushing the tied up Lilligant in.

As the Bellossom Busters exited the warp after entering it and leaving behind the nothingness of white space, the five fell right out, all of them blinking, except for Lilligant who couldn't blink because her eyes were duct taped open. They all looked down, to see that they were high in the sky. They all screamed as they fell down, tumbling to who knows where.


	8. Lillican't Just Stay Awake

The Bellossom Busters all landed in the ocean next to Seaside Hill, the five of them swimming back to shore, except for Lilligant, who was completely tied up in duct tape and had to be dragged by Whimsicott. As Waluigi, Relicanth and Whimsicott panted heavily, Lume removed the duct tape from Lilligant, seeing that she was unconscious.

Later, Lilligant woke up, rubbing her head with her leaves, dazed. "What happened? Are we alive?"

"Yes, we're alive." Lume told her.

Lilligant got up and dusted herself off. Then, much to her surprise, Seaside Hill was back to normal, with the ruins being intact, the sun shining and the ocean sparkling. "Yay! Seaside Hill is back to normal! We did it!" Lilligant raised her leaves in triumph.

"Yeah we found Bellossom, defeated her and restored Seaside Hill while you were passed out." Relicanth mentioned.

"Yeah! It was hard, but boy did we do it!" exclaimed Whimsicott.

"It's a shame you missed it all." Waluigi stated.

Lilligant looked around, highly relieved by what she was seeing. "Who cares! Everything back to normal!"

Lume placed her fin on Lilligant's shoulder. "Now all that's left is to get up...get up...get up..."

* * *

"...Get up!" Lume woke Lilligant, who opened her eyes, not being completely duct taped anymore as she saw Lume, Waluigi, Relicanth, and Whimsicott, who was still wearing the glowing crown she found in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh hey! Was I unconscious again?" Lilligant wondered, rubbing her head.

"Oh yeah." Relicanth told her. "You **Relican't** stay awake, can you?"

Lilligant stood up, somewhat enlightened. "No, but that's ok! Because Seaside Hill is-" Lilligant looked around, but she gasped in horror, seeing that Seaside Hill was still an awful, awful mess, with ruined ruins, dark skies, murky seas, and Bellossom statues everywhere. Lilligant broke down and burst into tears, her leaves over her eyes as tears poured out like two waterfalls.

"Seaside Hill is what?" Whimsicott wondered.

"Still under Bellossom's control." Waluigi finished for her.

Lilligant's crying got louder as the other four sighed, wondering what they were to do next.

* * *

Bellossom watched patiently as a group of Oddish and Cherubi were setting up the daisy mines, rubbing her stubby green arms together in mischief. "Perfect. Once the daisy mines are complete, all we need to do then is to bring the intruders here and make them my slaves! Or at least bring the other intruders here for the same reason!" she commented, grinning sinisterly, referring to the Bellossom busters and the Runaway Grumps, respectively.

As Bellossom watched her beautiful mine come together, a Gloom walked up next to her. "Your Floweriness, our helicopters are detecting something bright and golden somewhere in Seaside Hill. We don't know what it is, and we especially don't know if it's a crown or a cap, or what it's for or how it got here."

Bellossom gave Gloom an odd glare, which caused her to go back a bit, trembling a little. "Tell me, Miss Gloom. How can you say you don't know what it is if you know it could be a crown or a cap?"

Gloom rubbed the side of her head with her stubby arm. "Well, to be honest, I got confused."

Bellossom turned around, ignoring Gloom's words. "I don't know if doing anything about it will get us nowhere, but if it has something to do with those intruders, then make sure they don't stand in our way!" Bellossom turned back to Gloom, staring at her mouth. "And wipe that drool off your face!" she ordered.

"This isn't drool, it's nectar!" Gloom corrected her.

Bellossom glared at Gloom, making her uncomfortable. "What are you? A tree? Make like one and get out of my sight!"

"Yes your Bellossomness!" Gloom slowly sidestepped away from Bellossom's presence as Bellossom watched the daisy mines slowly go from a fake take to a real deal.


	9. Univeral Studios Florida, 1990

The Bellossom Busters were walking about in a dark, greyish area somewhere in the wrecked Seaside Hill, which was rechristened Bellossom Land, not being such a blossoming sight.

"...How long have we been walking here?" Whimsicott asked as she had her stubby brown arms behind her back. "Because my stubby legs are feeling tired."

Waluigi sighed as he shook his head, shrugging. "For exactly 18 days. It's like the authors gave up on us."

"Maybe we just need something to shake us up a bit and convince us to continue," Relicanth added as he murmured. "But what?"

"I don't know," Lume the Lumineon remarked as a green warp portal appeared before them. "But I bet this warp portal will answer everything!"

Lilligant gulped as she shook her head. "W-wait! We literally don't know what's in there!"

But it was too late. The rest of the Bellossom Busters ran right in, with Lilligant sighing as she followed, feeling hesitant. As soon as she went through the warp, she appeared through a weird rainbow vortex, exiting as she looked around, to see that she was with the others in Universal Studios Florida back in June 7th, 1990.

"Oh boy. This won't end well." Relicanth pinpointed as he shook his head. "We seen to have been thrown back in time to twenty three years ago."

"In Universal Studios?" Waluigi commented as he folded his lanky arms. "Meh. At least it's not the one in Hollywood."

"What's wrong with California?" Whimsicott whined as she glared at Waluigi, moving her stubby arms. "It's nice, long, and wet!"

"That's what she said." Lume muttered as she chuckled.

Whimsicott and Lilligant both blushed as Waluigi laughed his head off, with Relicanth chuckling as he shook his head.

"But seriously, we're literally getting off track," Lilligant pinpointed as she moved her leafy arms about. "Shouldn't we be busting Bellossom?"

Waluigi, Whimsicott, Relicanth, and Lume all looked at each other as they turned back to Lilligant.

"Well, since we're here, we might as well ride some of the rides here." Lume suggested as she floated above the ground. "No sense to be here without riding some rides."

"Good point," The others agreed as they headed towards the western direction, to ride Kongfrontation, the landmark attraction of the park.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"Wow. Using Universal Studios Florida now? As if this fanfic can't get off track even more. And where's the Bellossom Busting? I thought it was Bellossom Busters, not The Misadventures of random Pokemon plus Waluigi! The authors of this story are dreck! I seen more suspense in a jelly filled donut! Moronic! This whole story is stupid, stupid, stupid!"_

* * *

"I mean, who likes this shit, anyway?" Gelleom stated as he was suddenly in front of the Bellossom Busters, moving his mechanical arms about. "Where's the point of this whole story? How are we supposed to be interested if things keep derailing?"

Waluigi, Lume, Relicanth, Lilligant, and Whimsicott all looked at each other oddly as they glanced back at Galleom. Everyone else walking around the amusement park also glanced oddly at Galleom.

Galleom rubbed the back of his head with his giant right, mechanical arm. "Well... this is awkward." He admitted, blinking.

"Quite." Lume pinpointed as the Bellossom Busters continued on their way to Kongfrontation.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bellossom Land...

"Your blossomness, they're at Universal Studios Florida in June 1990," A Sunflora pinpointed as she moved about, bobbing back and forth as she rubbed her leaves together. "Gosh, what would I do to get a chance to go there!"

Bellossom growled in annoyance as she shook her head. "Gah, they get to have all the fun! Here I am stuck ruling over this trash heap!" She sighed as she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "It's of no matter. I'll get back at them soon..." She then turned around, facing the windows as she overlooked Bellossom Land.

* * *

"**Eck**, guys, there's this weird ass warp portal here," JonTron pointed out as he pointed at the green warp portal staring back at them.

"Should we go in it? Who knows what lies in there." Tim added as he moved his arms about, mumbling mostly to himself. "I mean, it can't be worse than the dumps I take after playing Banjo Kazooie, or trying to beat that Jetpack minigame in Donkey Kong 64..."

"I hope it warps up to a star!" Chugga pinpointed as he giggled, "Or rather, after we warp, a hidden block appears and gives me a star! Hee hee!"

ProtonJon sighed in annoyance as he folded his arms together, shaking his head. "You have no idea how much I hate you right now."

"Now you know how I feel with Jon," Arin pointed out as he laughed, waving his arms in the air. "This is what I have to put up with!"

JonTron laughed as he let out his wheeze, a strong wind blowing the Runaway Grumps into the warp portal.

* * *

Back in Universal Studios Florida in 1990, the Bellossom Busters were riding Kongfrontation, with the group in the front as they were coming across the first robotic King Kong, which roared at them as he was hanging on a replica of the Queensboro Bridge.

"This ride needs more Godzilla," Whimsicott pinpointed as she raised her right brown hand.


	10. Godzilla Gets His Due

As the Bellossom Busters rode Kongfrontation, Godzilla himself appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the aerial tram that King Kong was carrying, and smashing the robotic King Kong to pieces as everyone else in the park screamed and ran for their lives.

Whimsicott screamed as Godzilla carried the tram away. "It's Godzilla! Run!"

"We can't! We're stuck in this stupid tram!" Waluigi stated.

"What are the chances of that?" Lume blatantly asked.

"You d-d-d-did say this ride needed more Godzilla, Whimsy!" Lilligant stuttered, also terrified of Godzilla. "Looks like you got your wish!"

"I take it back! _I take it back!_" Whimsicott yelled, grabbing and vigorously shaking her head.

Suddenly, Godzilla grabbed the tram with his two giant claws, breaking it in two as the Bellossom Busters all fell out of it, screaming as they fell down into yet another warp, which somehow appeared at the bottom.

"And that's why you should be careful what you wish for!" Relicanth quickly stated as the five of them fell into the warp.

* * *

Meanwhile, the portal that the Runaway Grumps entered caused them to land in Universal Studios in 1990, where Godzilla was still rampaging around the park.

"Oh darn." Arin stated. "Yoshizilla-Fan didn't know where else to take us. He wants to torture us! This is horrible!"

"It's not horrible!" CapriSun stated. "It's five percent juice!"

"SHUT UP!" The other Runaway Grumps yelled at him as Godzilla stomped towards them, prepared to do some damage, much to their fear and dismay.

* * *

A female Exeggcute hopped up to Bellossom, who was still waiting patiently for the Daisy Mines to get finished and for the Bellossom Busters to stop slacking off.

"Your floral-ness, Godzilla has attacked and is destroying Universal Studios in 1990!" One of the Exeggcute eggs told her.

Bellossom crossed her arms, smiling mischievously. "Excellent. I bet he destroyed those Bellossom Busters!"

"Nope. They got away, and now the Runaway Grumps are dealing with him." Another Exeggcute egg pointed out.

Bellossom hopped up and down in pout. "Arceus darn it!"

"One more thing, your blossomed highness, won't Godzilla destroying Universal Studios in 1990 affect the timeline?" asked the Exeggcute egg that was cracked with its yolk exposed.

Bellossom gasped. "Great Scott! You may be right! Get someone to go there and stop whatever made Godzilla come there in the first place!" Bellossom ordered, before stopping to think for a moment. "Wait, what am I thinking? Since when do I care about that?"

"Aren't you afraid it will affect whether or not you came to power here in Seaside Hill?" the middle Exeggcute egg assumed.

Bellossom groaned loudly, shaking her stubby arms in the air. "I don't know! Just do something!"

"Yes, your Bellossom-ness!" all the Exeggcute eggs complied in unison as Exeggcute hopped away.


	11. Waluigi The Noivern

"Great." Waluigi groaned as he folded his lanky arms together. "_Just perfect._ Where are we now?"

The Bellossom Busters found themselves in a deep, dark forest that none of them had any idea what it was. Unfortunately for them, Bellossom had pressed a button that prevented them from warping out of the area, causing them to be stuck in the forest.

"Well, this sucks." Lume remarked as she shook her head. "At least it can't get worst."

Suddenly, a bright yellow light zapped Waluigi, turning him instantly into a Noivern, a black colored flying/dragon type Pokemon with purple wings that somewhat looked like a bat. The other Pokemon gasped in shock as Waluigi looked at himself in a nearby mirror, gawking.

"_Wah!_ I'm one of those stupid looking new Pokemon from Gen 6!" Waluigi exclaimed as his lanky arms were replaced with giant wings.

Lilligant held her hands together as she blinked. "Where did that light come from?"

Whimsicott shrugged as she blinked. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that we find our way out of here."

"We should split up. It'll cover up more ground," Relicanth pinpointed as he moved slower than usual.

Lume sighed as she glanced at Relicanth. "That's a terrible idea. We have no idea where we are."

"Well, now that I'm a friggin' flying dragon, I can take a look around." Waluigi commented as he flew up beyond the giant, dark wooded trees, taking a good look around as a dark, starry night sky looked down upon the dark, green leaves. He then came back down, still flapping. "We're in the Forest Of Illusions."

"Ooh! Illusions!" Lilligant exclaimed as she blinked, shaking her head. "That's not good, is it?"

"No, it isn't." Whimsicott commented as she placed her stubby brown hands on her hips. "We gotta be careful around here, we don't know what lies in here."

Relicanth murmured as he nodded his head. "Well, let's head to the north. I think I can hear somebody."

"Knowing these two authors, it's probably a random Animal Crossing town," Wauigi bemoaned as he flew ahead of everyone, getting used to his new form as a Noivern, with the other four Pokemon following him.


	12. Forest Of Illusions

The Bellossom Busters, including Waluigi who is now a Noivern, continued to head north when they came across a random Animal Crossing town, as mildly expected by Waluigi.

"I **knew** it!" Waluigi yelled, flapping his wings in aggression. "An Animal Crossing town. Why am I not surprised?"

"Maybe we should just reset so we can go back to Seaside Hill and stop running away from the problem we're facing." Lilligant suggested.

"Don't you think we're not running away from it on purpose?" Relicanth pointed out.

"He's got a point. Blame both authors." Lume stated.

Suddenly, Mr. Resetti popped out of the ground in front of them. "Did someone say reset? THERE WILL BE NO RESETTING!"

"Shut up!" Whimsicott forced herself to use Cotton Spore, which passed through Mr. Resetti and the buildings behind him, causing them to start swaying back and forth, causing the whole town to suddenly vanish into thin air.

"Drat! It was all an illusion!" Waluigi uttered. "How am I going to get back to normal now?"

"I don't know, but we should get out of this forest first." suggested Lume, looking up at the branches.

Whimsicott raised her stubby right arm. "Maybe we can take another rainbow pipe." she suggested.

Lilligant shook her head in disagreement. "No. It'll probably be another illusion. But more likely it will take us to another place we won't want to go to. We need to get out of here!"

The Bellossom Busters kept heading forward, not knowing what was going to happen next, or if it would be another illusion.


	13. The Plot Continues To Drag On

"This crap is seriously cramping my style," Waluigi groaned as he was already sick of being a Noivern, "Can't there be a place that transforms me back?"

"Well, I don't know about a place," Relicanth mumbled as he bobbed his head up and down. "But there should be something that can return you back to normal."

"Yeah. It's not good if you stay like this for long." Lume added her word in as she faced Waluigi. "If you let too much time pass, you'll be a Noivern permanently!"

"Permanently!?" Lilligant gasped as she placed her leaves on her face. "Oh gosh, oh darn, that's horrible! Will he retain his personality?"

Lume sighed as she shook her head, closing her eyes. "No. His personality is slowly but surely slipping away, devolving to a generic, violent wild Pokemon!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Waluigi interrupted as everyone stared oddly at him, with the transformed dragon Pokemon flapping his wings.

Whimsicott moved her stubby brown arms about. "But we can train him to retain his personality, right?"

"It's not that easy," Lume sadly reassured as she turned to Whimsicott. "Have you ever seen what happens to someone when their mind is allowed to disintegrate and turn into mush?"

* * *

"Hey, my stubby hands are pretty stubby!" Bellossom exclaimed as she looked at her stubby, green hands.

* * *

"Whatever. Let's just get out of this forest and find a way to turn Waluigi back to normal!" Whimsicott exclaimed as she bounced in action.

A loud cheer was heard behind a couple of bushes, making the Bellossom Busters cautious as they turned around, the bushes suddenly stopping their rustling.

"This place is getting creepier by the moment," Lilligant added, with everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"Anyway, we should have someone look after Waluigi," Lume suggested as she pulled a yellow warp portal out of her own wings. "This way, we can find a way to get him back without having him hinder our progress."

"What? _Me_, hindering progress?" Waluigi gawked as he flapped his wings harder. "What a load of BS! Wait until I get my claws on you!" He then fired a Dragon Pulse, accidentally blasting everyone and leaving them scorched.

Relicanth coughed as he briefly opened his eyes for the first, last, and only time in his entire life. "Well, that's a vote for me to have Waluigi get watched over."

"Agreed," Lilligant and Whimsicott chimed in.

* * *

A few seconds later, the Bellossom Busters managed to find a Pokemon daycare in Unova, with the old couple taking the reluctant Waluigi in as the group headed back to the Forest Of Illusions. Waluigi tried to escape, but he had his wings pinned, feeling nervous as a seductive Ditto was eying him.

* * *

"All right, Waluigi's being watched over." Lume stated as she looked around, blinking to see that the others were missing. "What the-"

An eerie silence was accompanied by the wind blowing softly as Lume was all alone in the Forest Of Illusions. She sighed, heading westward in hopes that she could find the others, as well find the source of the strange beam that turned Waluigi into a Pokemon.

* * *

"Hmm... it appears that I have been separated from the others." Relicanth murmured as he sighed, nodding his head. "I hope nothing jumps out and attacks me, or tries to devour me. Because that would be rather unfortunate."

However, being a true crusty floating rock type fish, he headed towards the eastern direction, in hopes of finding the others, as well as the source of the strange beam that turned different beings into Pokemon.

* * *

"We're totally lost." Whimsicott sighed as she and Lilligant headed towards the northern direction.

"Well hey, it wasn't my fault this time!" Lilligant exclaimed as she moved her leaves about.

Whimsicott sighed as she closed her eyes, shrugging. "I know it wasn't your fault, but I still feel pretty uncomfortable being here. Let's go and find the others." She suggested.

"Lead the way, whimsi-kay!" Lilligant nodded in agreement as they started dashing towards the northern direction, not realizing that they were being watched.


	14. Wondering Around The Illusional Forest

Waluigi, who was still a Noivern, continued looking around the Forest of Illusions, hoping to find and reunite with the the other Bellossom Busters, and also to get back to normal, when he noticed a tiny creature below him who was holding a flower.

"What's this?" he wondered.

"Oh hi Mr. Noivern." the little female flower creature greeted. "What brings you to this illusion filled forest?"

"You're not an illusion, are you?" Waluigi asked.

"Oh of course not!" The little flower creature touched Waluigi's skinny, dragonic leg as a way to prove she wasn't an illusion. "My name is Flabébé."

"Wait, arn't you one of those...I mean, of course you are! And you and me are the new Pokemon from the Kalos region...right?"

"Well of course!" Flabébé stated. "So what brings you here? Do you need help getting out of this forest?"

"Yes, but that's just one of my problems." Waluigi mentioned.

Flabébé opened her mouth, feeling dismay for Waluigi, thinking he was a Noivern. "Oh my. What else do you need help with?"

"I'll tell you, but good luck trying to believe me."

* * *

Lilligant continued following Whimsicott through the Forest of Illusions.

"What if we're going the wrong way? What if we never find everyone else?"

Whimsicott sighed. "Relax, Lil. I'm sure I know where I'm going."

* * *

Relicanth continued heading east, thinking to himself. "What if the same person who turned Waluigi into a Noivern is the same person who seperated us? What if Bellossom herself is behind this?"

Then, Relicanth bumped into Lume, who was heading westward, not feeling a thing due to his rock hard skin.

"Hey, be more careful you-" Lume realized that she had bumped into Relicanth. "Oh hey Reli! Fancy bumping into you at a time like this!"

Relicanth shook his head, shaking it off. "Oh hey Lume. Have you seen the others?"

Lume shook her head in disappointment. "Unfortunately, no. But I think you may be right. There is a chance that Bellossom is behind this."

"Let's find the others and tell them." Relicanth suggested as he and Lume headed south, hoping to find the other three Pokemon, of which one was not always a Pokemon.

* * *

Yoshizilla-Fan: Anybody notice that all five of the Bellossom Busters are now Pokemon? Usually it's just Waluigi who's not a Pokemon. Interesting, huh?


	15. Theme Song Verse 2

_Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do..._

_When there's something strange, in the Forest Of Illusions... who you gonna call?_

_Bellossom Busters!_

_When there's something weird, and things aren't that grand, you you gonna call?_

_Bellossom Busters!_

_Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do..._

_I ain't afraid of no Noivern!_

"Why would anyone honestly be afraid of me?" Noivern asked as he flapped his wings in the middle of nowhere, the entire area being completely white. "I'm just a dragon. Boo. See, I'm not scary at all."

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"This fanfic is terrible! I mean, come on, there isn't even any Bellossom Busting yet! It's totally pointless! Where's the action! I give up! I am so out of this story! Don't bother to put me back in ever again!"_

Lilligant snoozed loudly as she kept humming to herself, somehow being tied up in a giant birch tree in the middle of the Forest Of Illusions. It turned out that she was dreaming the entire segment that happened before.

* * *

Waluigi suddenly found himself in front of Lume and Relicanth, surprising both fishes, as they didn't expect him to find his way back to them so soon.

"What the hell are you doing all the way out here?" Lume asked as she flapped her butterfly wings. "We left you in Unova at the daycare, remember?"

Waluigi chuckled nervously as he flapped his wings. "I, uh, had a change of heart, so I wanted to help out, because that's nice, and I love you guys!"

"Oh Waluigi, that's thoughtful," Relicanth stated as he suddenly stopped moving. "Wait a minute. Waluigi would never willingly be nice, or do generally nice things."

"Which means 'Waluigi' here is a fake!" Lume exclaimed as she fired a Signal Beam at 'Waluigi', confirming that he was an illusion. "This forest, I tell you man..."

* * *

Elsewhere in the Forest Of Illusions, the Flabébé was pretty shocked that the 'Waluigi' she talked to was an illusion.

"That was one strange illusion." She mumbled to herself as she moved around the flower she was on. "It seemed so real... I wonder what the real Waluigi is like..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Waluigi was back in Unova, sighing as he was getting tired of the Ditto trying to harass him. Finally taking a stand, he flapped his wings about, forcing the Ditto off of him.

"It's time to take charge! It's Waluigi Time!" Waluigi exclaimed as he headed beyond the fences blocking the daycare off from the rest of Unova.

"Wait, Waluigi!" The Ditto called out, extending her arms about. "**I thought what we had was special...!**"

The old couple watched as Waluigi approached them.

"Oh, yes, Noivern, what is it?" The old man asked.

Waluigi growled in annoyance. "My name's not 'Noivern', you old coot! I'm Waluigi!" He shook his head as he growled. "And I had enough of this! I have to spring back into action! I'm Waluigi, damn it! It's bad enough that Nintendo uses me as filler in sports and parties!"

He then broke through the roof, flying all the way from Unova to the Forest Of Illusions.

"Thank Arceus this scene is finally over." The old lady stated as she appeared behind the old man. "You want to go to McJiggy's?"

"Certainly." The old man agreed as they placed a closed sign on the daycare, taking a cab to Castelia City to board a ship for the Isle O' Hags.

* * *

"Old McDonald had a McDonald's." Whimsicott sang to herself merrily, not realizing that Lilligant wasn't with her anymore. "E-I-E-I-O."


	16. The Illusional Forest Gets Weirder

Waluigi, who was still a Noivern, arrived at the Forest of Illusions, spotting Relicanth and alike through the trees, landing in front of them.

"And what are you doing back here? You're not an illusion, are you?" Lume asked, still flapping her butterfly wings.

"What? No! A Ditto was harassing me, so I flew back to Unova, then back here."

Relicanth took a close look at Waluigi. "How can we be sure that's the real Waluigi, and not an illusion?"

Lume sighed, firing a Signal Beam at Waluigi, proving he was no illusion. "Oh he's not an illusion."

"Why the hell would you think I'm an illusion? You didn't run into one of me earlier, did you? You guys are so stubborn."

"Yep. That's definitely Waluigi." Lume claimed.

"Well of course, you stupid flying fish!" Waluigi insulted.

"You're absolutely right." Relicanth stated, with Lume not feeling insulted due to taking Waluigi's insult as more proof.

* * *

Whimsicott continued singing merrily to herself while walking past a large birch tree. "...With a Big Mac here and a Big Mac there-"

"Hey!" a female voice called out, prompting Whimsicott to stop.

"Who said that? Lilligant is that you?" Whimsicott looked around, then above her, to see that Lilligant was trapped in the birch tree. "Lil! There you are!" she stated. "Wait, how do I know you're not an illusion?"

"Because I'm not! Now come help me!" Lilligant yelled, feeling uncomfortable.


	17. All Aboard The Steam Train!

"All right, let's be like the Goof Troop, guys. We always stick together!" Lume suggested as she turned around, seeing several signs that lead to several boats and trains, her eyes widening as she gasped. "Hey! Boats and Trains! _Lots and **lots**_ of boats and trains!"

"Lume, wait!" Relicanth shouted as he attempted to follow her, but was grabbed by Waluigi's feet, with Waluigi shook his head.

"Forget it!" She's a lost cause!" Waluigi commented as he flapped his wings.

Relicanth sighed as he nodded. "Well, I guess you're right." He sighed as he shook his head. "I wonder where the other two are."

* * *

"Damn it, Lilligant, you need to go on a diet!" Whimsicott exclaimed as she finally tugged the rope surrounding Lilligant.

Lilligant landed flat on her face, groaning as she got up, rubbing the back of her head with her right leaf as she glared up at Whimsicott. "You know, you could have made my impact softer!"

Whimsicott meekly shrugged as she jumped off the branch. "Excuse me, I was just trying to free you."

Lilligant sighed as she shook her head. "Whatever, let's get out of here before-"

However, the scent of Skittles would terrify Lilligant and Whimsicott as they looked across them, to see two humans donned in train conductor clothing.

"We bought too many games..." The guy with a poofy afro stated.

The other guy sighed as he responded in monotone, his arms folded, "Now we gotta play them all..."

"So all aboard the **Steam Train!**" The guy with the afro exclaimed, both of the two then saying in unison, "Choo Choo!"

Whimsicott gasped as she dropped her mouth in awe. "Danny Avidan!? Ross O'Donovan!?"

"Who?" Lilligant asked as she tilted her head to the right.

Whimsicott turned to Lilligant, shaking her head as she pointed at the two. "You don't know either of them!? Danny is Danny Sexbang from NinjaSexParty, and Ross is the RubberNinja!"

"Well, excuse me." Lilligant commented as she folded her leaves together. "I don't watch too much stuff on the Internet."

Whimsicott rolled her eyes as she and Lilligant got prepared to face off with Danny and Ross, who got into fighting poses as well.


	18. Things Totally Get Literal, Yeah

"Did I mention that the author who has written all the even numbered chapters thus far has never heard of Danny and Ross either?" Whimsicott pointed out. "I speak for him like the Lorax speaks for the trees!"

Lilligant and Whimsicott both fired Pedal Dance and Cotton Spore respectively at Danny and Ross, who simply dodged as a large steam train literally came out of nowhere and ran over Lilligant and Whimsicott, causing them to groan in pain.

"_All aboard the **Steam Train,**_ huh?" Lilligant groaned loudly.

"You just HAD to get literal, didn't you?" Whimsicott fumed, still flattened along with Lilligant.

Danny and Ross gave each other odd glances. "That wasn't us." Danny admitted.

Lilligant suddenly popped back to normal, picking up Whimsicott and shaking her, making her pop back to normal also. "Then who was it?"

Suddenly, a boat literally came out of nowhere and flattened Danny and Ross, with Lume riding on top and several boats and trains following after, all of them somehow running themselves. "Oh yeah! Lots and **lots** of boats and trains!" Lume exclaimed as all the boats and trains passed by as Lilligant and Whimsicott watched.

Then, Waluigi came flying in after all the boats and trains, holding Relicanth with his feet. "There you are!" he yelled.

"_Oh joy!_" Lilligant yelled, momentarily hugging Waluigi, who detested it.

"Please tell me that most of those boats and trains we saw were illusions." Whimsicott stated.

"Nope. They're all real." Relicanth mentioned. "Come on! We gotta go after Lume!"

Concurring with Relicanth, he and the other Bellossom Busters ran after the parade of boats and trains that were somehow able to pass by without any water or train tracks respectively, leaving the flattened Danny and Ross to endlessly wander the Forest of Illusions... **_forever._**


	19. Everyone Gets A Line

"Where the hell is that stupid blue fish that idiots somehow remember to forget?" Waluigi grumbled as he flapped his wings.

Relicanth murmured in annoyance as he glared at Waluigi. "I'm right here, you know..."

"Man, all this walking is making me tired..." Lilligant admitted as she let out a yawn.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on us again, Lil..." Whimsicott muttered with a worried tone, her stubby brown hands on her face.

Suddenly, much to all of the Pokemon's shock, Uncle Grandpa popped out of the trees, landing on the ground as he waved his arms.

"Good Morning!" Uncle Grandpa greeted the Pokemon as he smiled. "I heard that you guys needed some help..."

* * *

Back with Lume The Lumineon...

"...And who might you be?" Lume asked as her eyes lit up, speaking to a shadowy figure.

The shadowy figure chuckled as he introduced himself in a rather classy matter. "Well, my weird but dear talking fish, I am Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown, but you can call me Doc."


	20. Get On The Giant Realistic Flying Tiger

"Good Morning!" Uncle Grandpa greeted.

"You already said that!" Waluigi pointed out.

"I know, but since this is a new chapter, I might as well say it again!" Uncle Grandpa assumed. "After all, Brewster and Harold each have catch phrases they say in every chapter they're in." Uncle Grandpa turned around. "Anyway, you need my help, so follow me!" A laser beam came out of Belly Bag, which suddenly hit a nearby tree and opened up a portal. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger came out of the portal, a rainbow trail coming out behind her.

"Let's ride Realistic Flying Tiger out of this forest!" Uncle Grandpa announced, jumping onto the back of Giant Realistic Flying Tiger.

"Whatever. At least it beats being here." Waluigi floated up onto the back of Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, before Relicanth, Lilligant and Whimsicott got on as well.

"Wait, how fast is this tiger? I don't wanna get airsick!" Lilligant mentioned, holding on tight.

"Oh girl up, Lil!" Whimsicott put her stubby arm on Lilligant's shoulder.

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger growled back at Lilligant.

"Giant Realistic Flying Tiger doesn't like it when you refer to her as just a tiger." Uncle Grandpa stated. "And don't worry, riding on the back of Giant Realistic Flying Tiger will be fun!"

"I Relican't wait." Relicanth stated.

Suddenly, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger flew into the portal, leaving a rainbow trail behind her as the portal closed, the six of them going through a multicolored sky.

"Wait! We forgot about Lume!" Lilligant gasped.

"Don't worry about that!" Uncle Grandpa reached into Belly Bag, pulling Lume out of him.

"Where am I?" Lume asked.

"Outside of me, that's for sure." Belly Bag thought.

Suddenly, Emmet Brown also popped through Belly Bag's mouth. "Great Scott! This is beyond anything scientifically possible! Some sort of alternate dimension!"

Uncle Grandpa sighed, face palming himself. "Oh great, a scientist who will ruin my logic with his own."


End file.
